Hopeless Resistance
by MiniDawnECU
Summary: Edward is glad to have his little sister Alice back in Seattle but why did she have to move across the hall? Why did she have to tell everyone about him being a player and how has he never met her business partner Bella? This is the usual cast of characters, mostly light and funny. B/E, A/J, Em/R AH story Stephenie Meyer owns the characters I just own a bored mind.
1. Prologue

I am basically writing this story because of the prologue. I couldn't get it out of my head one day and now I feel the need to write an entire story. Stephenie Meyer owns the characters I just ruin their alternate lives.

 **Prologue**

"That's it... just a little more. You can go harder than that. Oh! Right there." Bella panted out the end of her sentence while Edward's face flushed with exertion. "I can't believe you've almost got it in there. I mean it's such a tight fit!" Edward's face continued to grow redder at Bella's words and with a final thrust he let out his breath in an audible whoosh. Just as Edward looked up into Bella's eyes a strange feeling began to envelope him and the smile on Bella's face did nothing to help. He turned around to see his sister Alice staring at him with a gleam in her eye and a cold chill ran down his spine. "Bella's right Edward, that couch is huge. You must have lots of practice with tight fits." He could see the giggle she was trying to contain and it took everything he had not to strangle her. Why did his sister have to come home to Seattle? Why did she have to tell everyone about his man whore past? Lastly, why, oh why, did she have to bring Bella Swan into his life and turn everything upside down?


	2. Chapter 1

**EPOV**

" _So if everything works out we should be in Seattle by the end of next month. I was so bummed when New York fell through but now, I will be close to the family and in a place that inspires me and...and, OH I JUST CAN'T WAIT!"_ My sister screamed the last bit through the phone and if I know Alice she is vibrating across the room in her excitement. I love my sister and since the day she was born I have felt the need to protect her. My little brother, Emmett, never really needed me being the beast of a man he is but Alice, she was like a pixie you see in children's books, small and delicate. Well, in looks anyway. I remember when she nearly killed me because I came home from my first year of med school early and caught her with some loser she had been dating on my parent's couch. He was mauling my sister so of course I snatched the little weasel up and threw him out the front door. I turned around to find Pix with her arms crossed and I swear there were flames in her eyes. It amazed me how someone only 4'11" could reduce me to a frightened child with one look. I'd never let her know that though.

" _EDWARD! Are you listening to me? I need to know if you can take care of the move in since I won't be there to help when everything arrives."_ Again with the yelling, GEESH. "Okay Alice, just let me know the when and the where and I will take care of it. Now is there anything else because I have patients to see." I love my sister but I can only take so much and if she is coming home to Seattle then I plan to enjoy the quiet while I can.

" _No that's everything. Well, except one thing..."_ I know that tone, she's hiding something from me. "What Alice?" " _So, I can tell you the where now and the best part is that you don't have to go across town or anything. Just, umm... across the hall."_ WHAT? Did she just say hall? "What do you mean Alice?" I know she could tell my teeth were clenched and I suddenly found myself pinching the bridge of my nose to stay calm. " _You aren't pulling the Edward look right now are you big brother? I know you like your privacy and all but, it was a really good deal and you know I love your building. I promise that my living near you will not interrupt your man whore ways."_ I hung my head at her last statement. Yes, I had been with a lot of women and my family despised it but that was all in my past. Of course, no one but Emmett and my best friend Jasper knew that. Sure when I was in med school it was better to just scratch the itch, but I had long given up the one night stands and stolen moments in the on call room in the hopes of finding someone. I wanted a wife, some kids, maybe even a dog. Of course my reputation preceded me around here, I was Edward Cullen, if you were looking to blow off some steam I was your guy. My own family believed it so who was I to tell them different.

"Look Alice, I like my privacy you know? We will be fine just don't barge in or expect to hang out every night. I've missed you Pix, I'm just used to being on my own." Truth be told it might be nice to have another person to hang out with. Emmett is always out with Rosalie and Jasper can only put up with my "brooding ass" as he calls it for so long. Most of my off nights were now spent with a box of take out and ESPN or a good book. Then again Alice will have her own roommate, she may not want to hang out with her boring older brother. "Besides you'll be getting Bella acclimated to the city so I don't have to worry about having you in my hair."

" _Trust me Edward, Bella has researched Seattle extensively. She probably knows more about it than we do and we're from there. Plus, she doesn't go out a lot so, unless I blackmail her she stays home while everyone else plays."_ That doesn't sound like much fun. Alice had been friends with this Bella since their freshman year of college in New York and after six years I still hadn't met her. She had visited my family with Alice a few times while in school but we always seemed to miss each other, not that it really mattered to me. Emmett tried to tell me once how she would be perfect for me but I blew him off due to all my extracurricular activities at the time. It seems like I did the right thing, the girl was one off from being a hermit from the way Alice talked. I hope Alice didn't expect me to keep her company. "That's too bad Pix, there is a lot to do around here." " _I was just telling Bella the same thing, maybe when she gets..."_ Suddenly a code went off and I could tell from the board it was one of my patients. Looks like family bonding time is over. "Alice I have to go. Email me the details and I'll take care of everything, see you next month." I ended the call and shoved my phone into my lab coat pocket as I ran off to answer the code.

 **BPOV**

"Alright then, everything is set Bella. Edward will help you move everything in when the furniture truck arrives and I should be there in time to help unpack. I am soooo excited to be going home and opening the shop. I can see it now, by this time next year everyone in Washington will be wearing CS Designs."

I have to chuckle to myself, Alice has always been the more outgoing of the two of us. On the first day of school as I was putting my books on the shelf in our dorm room when this tiny ball of energy bounded in and pulled me into a bone crunching hug proclaiming we were going to be the best of friends. Six years and countless tests, parties and emergency room trips later I have finally learned that you don't bet against Alice. She has some freaky psychic ability and if she says we'll make it then it's going to happen. I got up from my favorite spot on our old beat up couch and wrapped my arms around her, partly to give her a hug but also to hold her still, she was vibrating across the room and the neighbors below would be banging their ceiling with a broomstick any minute.

"Alice I know you're excited but turn it down a notch. You know I never go against what you say so if we're bound for success, bring it on." I had to admit that, even with the uncertainty of a new city, I was excited for the move. I was prepared to stay and start our clothing line in New York but I dreaded staying in this neighborhood. I knew wherever I went there was a chance I would run into _him_ , Jake. I needed a fresh start somewhere new because I have let that jerk and what he did rule me for too long. I used to be fun, hell I'm a clothing designer we go to parties, rub elbows with important people to push our clothes, for the last year I've hid in mine and Alice's apartment with a sketch book and fabric.

I dated the guy for three years and what does he do? Cheats on me with one of the models from mine and Alice's boutique show. The douche couldn't even wait until it was over, I caught them in the dressing room while she was wearing one of MY designs. The sooner we left the better, unfortunately we were moving in across from Alice's brother Edward. I didn't really know the guy even though I had been friends with Alice all these years. Sure I went to Washington a few times and met her family but Edward was always at school or the hospital. Everything I had heard from Alice, her brother Emmett and his girlfriend Rosalie pointed to Edward being just like Jake, a womanizer. I wasn't sure how this was going to work but I knew one thing, I would be keeping a safe distance from Edward Cullen.


	3. Chapter 2

**EPOV**

Mmm… She's back but always just beyond my reach. The brunette beauty has invaded my dreams off and on for years. I can never see her face but it's always the same woman, the curve of her waist, the streaks of red in her hair when it catches the sun, the beautiful legs that I long to have wrapped around my waist. Again, always out of my reach, an unattainable goal my subconscious yearns for, well, not just my subconscious, my dick always manages to put his two cents in. I'm reaching out for her when I feel hands roaming my chest and stomach. What the hell? This isn't her she's in front of me, like a whisper on the air I hear a saccharine voice call out, _"Eddie, wake up we could have a little fun before rounds."_ I jump out of the cot to find Tanya Denali hovering over me much too close for my liking. Her overbearing vanilla perfume overwhelms my senses and Willy Wonka would find it hard to not be repulsed.

"What the hell Tanya! I'm trying to sleep and you think its okay to just come in and cop a feel?" She looks me up and down as if I'm her next meal and I can't help but think this is karma for my carnal sins of the past. She looks at me with what I imagine is her idea of a pout but in reality looks like she just changed a rancid diaper. "You never had a problem with on call quickies before. What's happened to you lately? Lauren says you haven't taken her to the supply closet in months."

I had to swallow against the bile rising in my throat at the thought of Lauren Crowley, she almost caused me to flee my job at Seattle Memorial after the situation she put me in.

 ** _Flashback_**

I was working a crazy amount of hours and didn't see the point of wasting time in bars, especially after Tanya, another doctor, and Lauren, a nurse, presented a little no strings arrangement to keep us stress free in our hectic ER. Little did I know that Lauren had kept quiet about the devoted husband she had at home. It was by accident that I ran into her at a grocery store one evening following a trying day of traumas through the emergency room due to a car accident. I quietly snuck up behind and suggested blowing off some steam but when she turned around her eyes were as wide as saucers. I didn't understand what her problem was until someone called to her from further up the aisle.

 _"_ _Lauren, babe what kind of sauce do you want?"_ I wasn't sure what to think. I mean if she had a similar arrangement with someone else it was fine, I always took precautions plus she knew about Tanya, but this guy seemed like they were more than familiar. She just turned to him and I could hear the stress in her voice. _"It doesn't matter to me Ty, I think I chose last time."_ The guy, Ty, walked over to us and stuck out his hand while trying to place me from his memory. _"Ty, this is Doctor Edward Cullen, you remember me telling you about him. Doctor Cullen this is my husband, Tyler."_

The moment Tyler shook my head I felt like scum, especially when he thanked me. _"Doc, I really appreciate you keeping an eye on my girl. She said she never has to worry about the flirty doctors and patients when you're on the floor."_ I didn't know what to say, I just smiled and made my excuses to leave. I didn't even purchase the items in my basket, I just set it down and walked out into the rain. I came to a realization as I walked to my lonely apartment, I had to grow up. I refused to be the asshole to devastate some nice guy even if his wife was a cheating whore. It was time to make a change and I was going to see it through.

 ** _End Flashback_**

I shook myself out of the memory and faced Tanya to remind her one last time that our previous agreement was now a moot point. "Lauren knows that won't be happening and so should you. I'm done Tanya so you need to find a new playmate." I headed for the door but Tanya grabbed my arm, digging her polished nails into my bicep. _"Look, we had a lot of fun. Don't let this sudden streak of morality ruin a good thing. They never stay gone for good Edward so why not just give in now."_ I jerked my arm free of her grasp and as I walked out I looked over my shoulder to see her glaring in my direction. I had to put an end to this so she would leave me alone so with a sense of finality I just said, "Not this time Tanya" and walked out the door.

The rest of my shift was spent avoiding Tanya and trying to focus on my patients. No matter what I did I couldn't get the dream girl out of my head. I've had the dreams for a while now, maybe once or twice a year but lately they have been more frequent. A part of me thinks it is a side effect of my newly self-imposed restraint, another part of me feels like it is a sign of something life changing about to happen.

The next few weeks flew by and while Tanya and Lauren have been a bit of a problem I have successfully avoided them for the most part. I'm just stepping into the elevator at my building after a twenty-four hour shift when someone's cell begins to ring. The shrill voice of Taylor Swift's "Shake It Off" is blaring and I realize it's my phone at the same time the rest of the occupants do. In my head I'm cursing my jackass of a brother as I grouse out "hello." The other occupants are trying to stifle their laughter at my expense as the elevator doors close. " _Eddie boy, how do you like the new tune? I thought a little Tay-Tay might brighten the day for your abstinent ass."_ The older lady next to me coughs to stop from laughing but I know she's heard my loud mouth brother. I would yell at him but my neighbors have enough evidence of my family's insanity without my adding to it. As the doors open at my floor I rush out to avoid further embarrassment.

"What the hell do you want Emmett, and stop fucking with my phone! I thought we settled that after "Smack My Bitch Up" went off in my staff meeting." I unlock my door and throw the keys on a table as his laughter booms through my cell. _"Oh that was classic! Look, I just wanted to check on my big bro and let you know that the movers dropped off Alice and Belly's boxes today. Could you go over and make sure they didn't destroy everything? The Pixie was on the verge of a panic attack when she called earlier."_ Great now I get to supervise this for Alice. "Sure no problem, Ill head over in a few. Emmett why do you call Bella Belly?" Maybe the girl is self-conscious of her weight and that's why she stays home. I'll kick Emmett's ass if he is being an insensitive prick. _"Because she hates the name as much as you hate Eddie. Besides it's like calling a giant guy tiny or something you know, she's about as big as my wrist."_ "Well it's nice to know you're an equal opportunity jackass to everyone and not just me." _"Whatever mister uptight, people love me. Listen, Jasper and I were going to watch the game how about we grab some pizza and beer and come to your place?"_ A night with the guys this is just what I've been needing. "Sounds good, I'll check on Alice's stuff and grab a shower just let yourself in." _"_ _Will do bro, see you in a while."_

I look around and decide to go check the boxes before I jump in the shower to wash the disinfectant smell away. I grab the keys the super left with me and walk across the hall. Turning the light on I can see that my sister had reason to worry, most of the boxes are fine but one stack is completely knocked over and the contents are all over the floor. I know I need to get these items repacked so I walk over and see everything from photos to clothes. I start filling the first box with books and these are definitely not my sister's. I see Austin, Shakespeare, Bronte and Chaucer, Alice doesn't read anything unless it has a shirtless man on the cover. These must be Bella's things.

I come across a photo of a family on what looks like a farm. The couple look very much in love and the little girl has a smile so big her eyes are almost scrunched shut. I know Bella is from the Midwest but I can't remember the state, perhaps this is her as a kid. I continue placing papers and books into the box when I see a frame with my sister under another notebook. I pull the picture up and find not only Pixi but the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. They are standing next to each other at the end of a runway with Parson in large letters on the back wall. This must have been there Senior Showcase, I had to miss it because it was my last month as an intern and I had to log the hours. I can't believe this is Bella, thinking back I've never paid attention to pictures that Alice has posted on Facebook, surely I would remember seeing her in photos at Mom and Dad's. It's strange I know I've never seen her but she seems so familiar at the same time, odd.

I quickly finish the first box and start to pack the clothes when I come across some very sexy, very lacy and very small lingerie. The dark blue scraps of fabric feel like heaven on my fingertips and I start to imagine how beautiful they must look on Bella. I feel my dick starting to wake up and my imagination is just starting to put together a tantalizing picture when I hear Emmett and Jasper walking down the hall. I quickly throw the rest of the clothes in a box when Emmett walks in the door, I keep my back turned to them willing my not so little problem to go away. "Hey E, what are still doing here?"

I picture my Nana Cullen in a bikini and it does the trick so I turn to face the guys. "Oh, the douche movers stacked the boxes wrong and a few fell over, I was just fixing them. Alice would kill me if she got here and something was messed up." Jasper laughs and shakes his head, "I know you guys said Alice is a hard one but really man how can you be afraid of a little thing like her?" Emmett and I look at each other and I know we are each thinking of at least ten different times she has put us in our place. "Look man you don't want to piss off the Pixie, she's lethal on her worst days. I remember one time, Edward brought this bitch home for Thanksgiving and she treated us all like we were scum on her shoe. Alice, cool as can be tore her apart brick by brick, the chick spent the rest of the night in E's room crying and caught the first flight back to Chicago the next day." I remember that year, her name was Kristy and she was the daughter of one of my department heads. We met at some welcome back mixer and started seeing each other. She flipped the bitch switch as soon as we walked in the door and I have never been gladder to have Alice in my corner. I look up and notice the guys laughing at what Alice did and suddenly I remember the items in the box I'm holding and decide it's time to get out of here and away from the scene of the crime. "Alright guys let's get out of here. I need a shower, food and a beer."

I'm in the shower scrubbing the day away as my mind drifts back to that damn lingerie and the photo of Bella, suddenly I can see her standing in front of me. My hand drifts down and starts to slowly work its way up and down my shaft, before long I see Bella's hand and not my own. She says nothing but looks up at me from under her lashes, her eyes are the color of melted chocolate and as I look over her face I see the tip of her tongue dart out to moisten her lips. Her hand starts moving faster every few strokes rubbing her thumb over the head, it doesn't take long until I spill onto the shower wall with her name on my lips. As I come out of the orgasm induced fog guilty thoughts start whirling around, " _What the fuck Cullen, you don't know this girl! She could be saving herself for marriage or some shit. Alice said she has no social life so she obviously isn't going to be interested in you."_

I dry off and dress, when I walk into my living room the guys are already watching the game and I quickly grab a beer and a slice.


End file.
